Peach's parasol
|owner = Princess Peach'' |type =Weapon |effects = |notes =Peach uses her parasol as a weapon, to float or shield. }} Peach's Parasol is a pink umbrella claimed to belong to Princess Peach. Princess Peach uses the parasol to glide and protect herself from hazards. Peach's Parasol debuts in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, for the first time used as a weapon. Peach uses her parasol for the second game, Super Mario Sunshine. Super Mario Sunshine was the second Super Mario game she used her parasol to glide when she was falling. Super Smash Bros. Melee was the first overall game for Peach to use it for falling. Appearances Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Princess Peach uses the parasol for the first time in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. It is the first game where Peach uses the parasol as a weapon. The parasol can be purchased from the shop in Seaside Town after defeating Yaridovich. Mario Party 3 Mario Party 3 is the only Mario Party ''game that Peach's parasol has been used, she uses the parasol that resembles her own in the 4-player mini-game or bonus mini-game, Parasol Plummet. ''Super Mario Sunshine '' artwork of Peach with her parasol.]] Peach uses her parasol in Super Mario Sunshine to protect herself from the heat. While she was in Corona Mountain with Bowser and Bowser Jr. (who was enjoying their vacation), she was using it while sitting on the rubber duck. After Mario defeats Bowser and Bowser Jr., all of them were falling, Princess Peach used the parasol for a soft landing; making it her first time to use it to glide. Yoshi's Island DS Baby Peach uses the parasol to glide over lengthy distances. Super Princess Peach Princess Peach does not use her own parasol. Peach refuses to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom while Toadsworth begs her to not leave on her own, but gives her an extraordinary, talking parasol named Perry. Princess Peach uses Perry to transform into different forms. Peach uses him to glide over lengthy distances and guard herself. Princess Peach can pick up enemies and Perry can absorb them to fill up her Vibe Gauge. Peach can stun or defeat enemies with Perry. At the end of the game, Princess Peach hits Bowser sending flying him to the air. Perry unlocks the cage to save Mario and leaves with Peach, Mario, Luigi and other Toads. Super Mario Galaxy 2 After rescuing Peach in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Peach will thank Mario. If the player attempts to throw Star Bits or jump on her, she will guard herself with her parasol. Paper Mario series Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Peach uses the parasol and becomes a playable character in Castle Bleck, despite she has no use for it yet. Later, Peach joins Mario's party. The player must hold for Peach to use the parasol to go over lengthy distances or to fall gently. The player can also press to shield herself. When enemies, bosses or objects comes in contact with Peach's parasol, she will not deal any damage but both of them will bounce away from each other. According to Tippi's tattle, it is ideal that Peach shields herself with the parasol from the Rubees used by Mimi. Trivia * Peach's parasol appears as an umbrella in the Animal Crossing series. }} Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Super Mario Sunshine Category:Super Princess Peach Category:Equipment